Order of Chaos
| romaji_name = Ōdā obu Kaosu | fr_name = L'Ordre du Chaos | de_name = Order of Chaos | it_name = Ordine del Chaos | ko_name = 오더 오브 카오스 | ko_rr_name = Odeo obeu Kaoseu | es_name = Orden de Caos | type = Booster Pack | prefix = ORCS | order_number = 707 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Number C39: Utopia Ray | sneak_peek_card = Inzektor Axe - Zektahawk | ja_database_id = 1114002 | en_database_id = 11111000 | fr_database_id = 31111000 | de_database_id = 21111000 | it_database_id = 41111000 | es_database_id = 51110000 | ko_database_id = 71110000 | sneak_peek = yes | 2-pack_set = yes | special_edition = yes | na_sneak_peek = January 14, 2012 | eu_sneak_peek = | oc_sneak_peek = | fr/de/it/sp_sneak_peek = | jp_release_date = November 19, 2011 | kr_release_date = February 9, 2012 | na_release_date = January 24, 2012 | eu_release_date = January 20, 2012 | oc_release_date = January 20, 2012 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = January 19, 2012 | sp-lat_release_date = January 24, 2012 | prev = Photon Shockwave | next = Galactic Overlord }} Order of Chaos is a set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the seventh set of the OCG s 7th Series after. It is followed by Galactic Overlord. The North American Sneak Peeks for this set took place from January 14–15, 2012. Packs of the TCG set were also printed in the Order of Chaos: Special Edition. Features Order of Chaos contains many cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, including cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Astral, Reginald Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Lillybot, Kaze and Number 96. The TCG version of this set also includes cards used by Alexis Rhodes, Tetsu Trudge, Greiger and Elsworth. It introduces the "Armor Ninja" and "Inzektor" Archetypes. This set provides the first support for the "Gagaga" and "Gogogo" Archetypes, and also includes further members and support for the "Ninja", "Wind-Up", "Photon", "Charmer", "Number", "Evol", "Mist Valley" and "Ninjitsu Art" archetypes/series. It also supports DARK, LIGHT, WIND, and FIRE-Attribute monsters, as well as Gemini monsters. The TCG set also contains members for the "Koala" and "X-Saber" archetypes. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This consists of: * 1 Holographic Rare * 5 Ultimate Rares * 5 Ultra Rares * 9 Super Rares * 18 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Normal Rares In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This consists of: * 1 Ghost Rare * 8 Secret Rares * 10 Ultimate Rares * 10 Ultra Rares * 14 Super Rares * 20 Rares * 44 Commons * 4 Short Prints Galleries ORCS-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ORCS-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ORCS-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ORCS-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ORCS-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ORCS-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition ORCS-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition ORCS-LogoJP.png | Japanese logo Lists References * Devir Latinoamerica - Order of Chaos External links * yugioh-card.com/japan * yugioh-card.com/en Order of Chaos * yugioh-card.com/uk Order of Chaos * yugioh-card.com/oc Order of Chaos * yugioh-card.com/fr L'Ordre du Chaos * yugioh-card.com/de Order of Chaos * yugioh-card.com/it Ordine del Chaos * yugioh-card.com/es Orden de Caos * yugioh-card.com/lat-am Order of Chaos Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs